


飞蛾/A flying moth darts into the fire

by Suai1201



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Enemy and Lover, M/M, The pain of betrayal, love and hate
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suai1201/pseuds/Suai1201
Summary: 梗来自于：“对方撤回了一条消息”巴里无法接受来自于昔日爱人和导师的背叛。他想知道那个问题的答案，但是他不敢问出问题。





	飞蛾/A flying moth darts into the fire

**Author's Note:**

> The story happened in the season 1.

【The Flash/EoBarry】飞蛾/A flying moth darts into the fire

 

Eobard忙碌了一整天，回家的计划走到最后的关头，他需要确认的事情太多了。回到临时的安全屋，他打开监控看着Barry这一天的行动。显然男孩在独处时不像在团队面前那么坚强。夜深了，监控里男孩躲在表层一个角落不肯离开。Eobard看着他拿着手机，盯着屏幕发呆，打了几行字又停下，大概过了十分钟，男孩最后摇摇头，使劲把手机摔了个稀烂，走出了实验室。这是二个小时前的事情了，Eobard拿着酒杯，皱着眉回想着Barry的举动，然后他起身走到桌角拿起被自己丢在一边一整天的手机。打开聊天软件看到Barry Allen给他发了7七条消息。

 

“把艾迪交出来，你敢伤害他我不会放过你的！”

“你是怎么做到这么波澜不惊的骗人的，你真是谎言大师，逆闪电。”

“我不敢相信我居然会信任你这么久，你辜负了我们所有人！”

“为什么你要帮我，为什么曾经这么关心我？为什么杀.了我妈妈？”

“你到底在哪？你想干什么？我们需要解决这些事，你想.杀.我吗？放过艾迪，来找我吧！”

“知道最讽刺的是什么吗？你说你在乎我，我居然相信了。”

“对方撤回了一条消息”

 

Eobard盯着手机屏幕笑了，这一天又累又漫长，好在男孩给他一个可以消遣的小插曲。他曾对闪电侠痴迷不已，但那些时间已经变成了历史凝固在他某个人生历程。这15年他对年轻的Barry Allen的关注甚至超过了他对自己的关注，他日以继夜的工作，根本没有任何心思去体验这个虚假驱壳的人生，每一分每一秒他都过的如此难熬。夜深人静，他坐在电脑前看着Barry的人生正按着策划一步步走向他本人，只有这时候他才感到一丝安慰。然后他会感到愤怒和恶心，他的仇.敌，他愿意放弃一切去抹.杀.的人，他最想毁灭的人，他现在却为了能确保男孩的平安不惜代价，直到他将男孩使用殆尽失去价值，他都必须要保护他不受一点损失。

 

15年太长了，他不得不给吉迪恩设计一个锚向应用，在这个应用里每天他获得提醒，他告诫自己唯一的目标是什么，他把他的计划分解到每一年每一个月，一个个碎片化的目标让他保持前进不至于迷失自己，这样才能让他忍住不去对那个男.孩.杀.之而后快。

 

在一万种与男孩相处的假想中，他从没想过男孩会爱上自己。因为在闪电侠面前他卑微了太久了，他从没想过年轻的Barry Allen会爱上自己，或者是Harrison Wells的皮囊吧。

 

Eobard接受了男孩的爱意，他们俩维持那种秘.密的情.人.关系已经一个多月了，就在事实真相暴露之前。他答应男孩可以接受尝试交往，前提是在他下肢康复前他们不会有.肉.体.关系，Barry要对这段关系保密以免打破他们的完美小团队。

 

虽然二人世界大部分是在一起进行私密训练或者电影之夜，浅浅的几个吻和爱抚，Eobard为Barry打.手.枪.却不允许男孩碰自己。仅此而已。

从最初的小心试探到他发现这种关系改变了他的想法只用了一个月。他想，也许Barry Allen可以不死，活着回忆这些更能让他痛苦。而让闪电侠痛苦是Eobard最乐于做的事情。

男孩崩溃了，也许他会很快调整好自己的状态迎战死敌。但是他们之间秘密的关系还是对Eobard更有利一些。毕竟Eobard可没有那种羞愧和悔恨，最开始吐露真情的也不是他，他只是顺其自然的接受了这一切。Barry现在对他也许仇恨远大于爱慕，但终归男孩还是爱着他的，感情的事没那么快就能放下。

是的，Eobard当然知道Barry撤回的那条消息是什么。男孩的脆弱是Eobard手里的尖刀，只要Barry还对他有一丝渴望，他就能更好的利用他们的关系达成自己的目的。最终他会饶过男孩一命，反正这条时间线不可能被抹消，男孩会永远记得他爱过自己的仇敌，无情背叛他的导师，杀.了他母亲的人。这些情节像刺绣一样绣在了男孩的生命里，谁也拿不走。

Eobard一口饮尽玻璃杯的酒，在手机上轻轻敲了几个字。

“爱过。”

 

他点了发送。他确信这句话不会让男孩好受一点。可怜的Barry，别人对他付出一点爱，也值得他为之飞蛾扑火。

Fin


End file.
